Take My Heart
by ManyVoices
Summary: Luffy wants Law to take his heart with him when they are separated. [lawlu/LuLaw] BoyxBoy please don't read if you don't like Shonen AI or Yaoi. Please R&R, No flamers please, constructive crit is always welcome. This is my first FF so please be kind.
Finding a quiet place on the Sunny wasn't an easy task with the eccentric crew always making a ruckus. Of course the library would be the first spot to come to mind since reading is always a welcome diversion. However, that came with its own risks such as the all-knowing eyes of Nico Robin glancing at him periodically with that small cat like smile of hers. But solitude can be found, even if only for a few moments, at certain points of the day in the crow's nest.

And this is where Law finds himself alone with only Kikoku by his side. Looking down he sees the straw hat crew in various forms of activity. Well most anyway, since some are inside but giving off tell-tale signs of their actions.

Zoro is on the deck below him balancing enormous weighted barbells and barrels, along with other assorted items, on his feet while doing push-ups. Usopp and Chopper are on the port side fishing with Brook leaning against the rail playing music and singing to entertain anyone who happened to hear. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking something delicious from the smells emanating from that area of the ship. Both ladies were on the back deck enjoying a cold drink under the clear blue sky and having what looked like easy conversation between the two. Franky was at the helm with cola in hand grinning at the captain who was slinging himself around the ship laughing loudly amongst the sound of rubber snapping as his limbs retract in preparation for the next launch.

Closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the rare chance and finding a relatively quiet spot, and this was quiet for this ship's crew, only to have them startled open when the other captain smacked against the window near him dangling from one arm.

"Torao!" Luffy squeeled before disappearing only to reappear popping through the hatch in the floor a second later like a rubber band gone crazy.

Law smiled inwardly, "Luffy-ya did you need something?"

Settling on the bench near Law but facing him Luffy stared at Law intently for a moment before nodding his head like he's decided on something. "I want you to do that thing you do and take my heart" he said matter-of-factly.

Blinking at the request "What are you talking about, Luffy-ya?"

"Well you know that thing you do where you take someone's heart from their body but they continue to live. I want you to do that to me." He replied without blinking.

"And why would I do that?" was the next question laced with confusion.

"Because I can't think of anyone else I'd rather take my heart than you Torao. If you take it with you when you leave with your crew then I will always be there by your side." The smaller man said without an ounce of embarrassment or shyness.

Well that was Luffy for you. Direct and to the point yet honest to a fault was this bundle of energy that was looking directly into his, Laws, eyes without wavering. But still that was some confession and knowing how innocent this younger captain could be Law wondered if he understood what he was saying exactly.

"Do you know what you are saying Straw hat'ya?" Law asked while raising an eyebrow.

"It's Luffy and yes I do" replied Luffy with a huff followed by his trademark huge grin.

"Then can you tell me why you'd want me to do something like that? Even if your heart is with me I cannot keep you alive if your body withstands too much damage. This means you can die even if your heart is separated from your body." He says while searching the others face for signs this information is sinking in. And it was true. If Luffy sustained enough damage he'd die even if his heart wasn't in his body at the time. So this couldn't be used as a way of being immortal while fighting stronger foes.

"That's ok since I don't plan on dying. At least not until after I become the King of the pirates" Luffy smirked in return "I am asking this because I love you and do not want to be completely separated from you. I know what I'm asking and I know what I feel. You are not one of my crew and though I would miss any of them desperately if they left me I feel you leaving is so much worse. So how about it will you accept my heart?" He finished with a small trace of a blush on his cheeks but gaze still steadily fixed.

Mouth slightly agape and eyes wide at what the other had just said so effortlessly, Law kept hearing I love you circling in his brain spoken in Luffy's voice. Could this be a trick or some sort of misunderstanding? No, it can't be. Luffy would never pull a trick like this. He wouldn't know how too. Misunderstanding? Saying I love you would seem to have nullified that idea but still unsure he decides to test it in a way other than talking.

Leaning in a bit Law softly touches his lips to the others while reaching a hand so fingers could tangle in dark hair bringing the smaller man towards him. At first there is no response, so he didn't really know what he was saying huh, but after a moment the lips start to move under his and Law feels his lap fill with a weight that can only be Luffy. complete with rubbery arms wrapped tightly around his neck turning the soft kiss into one were lips are crushed against teeth.

"Hmm" Luffy hummed after the kiss was broken as he nestled further into the lap he'd lept into tucking his head in the curve of Law's should and neck "I like Traffie the best" he said at last.

Stroking Luffy's back while drawing him tighter to him Law replied "And I like Luffy the best".

Tilting the rubber man's head so their lips could touch again Law found his heart beating so fast he wondered if he might actually die from the feel of this mouth on his. The feeling only increased as his tongue slipped beyond the others lips in order to fully explore the moist cavern opening to him. Playing a game of tongue tag the two drown themselves in each other until the call from Sanji, saying lunch was ready, caused Luffy to pull apart and start tugging the taller man towards the hatch while chanting "Meat, Meat, I want Meat".

Yes, he would take this man's heart, and anything else that he was offering, only to offer his own to the other for safe keeping even if he couldn't, in good conscious, literally take his lovers heart with him. The arduous journey ahead made the idea of someone hurting or killing Luffy through the heart Law would carry and cherish scared him. It was better to leave the other intact. So no, he'd take the offered heart and keep the feeling of the other in his arms with him always.


End file.
